Water against the docks
by waterofwisdom
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth,it starts with the night he gets shot in december of 1999, the rating is high because i have a potty mouth and it may show in later chapters, first fic on here so please R&R thanks. will try to update a few times a week
1. Chapter 1

The first day of her new life was far from what she was expecting. She had finally had the courage to stand up to her grandmother and declare her independence. Standing alone in her small studio she began to think of the things in the past few months that had lead her to this moment in her life. When Lucky died in August she thought that her life was over, and honestly her life was, this life she was living still didn't feel like hers. She should be in New York right now painting while Lucky played her another song he had written. She still felt like a shell of a person some days, but today, today was a good day. She had finally reached her limit of pity. Everyone was so consumed with her feelings that it seemed as if they were suffocating her. She just wanted to breathe.

"Well Elizabeth Webber, What now?" she pondered out loud "Your finally out on your own, finally doing what you want."

Looking at her watch she know exactly what she was going to do. Run. If she didn't she was going to be late for her shift as Kelly's. Now with her paying her own way she was definitely going to have to make sure she didn't get fired from her waitressing job.

Flying throw the door to Kelly's she made it with a minute to spare.

"Cutting it close today aren't we" Tammy laughed seeing her replacement leaning on the counter out of breath.

"At least I made it on time and didn't break my neck doing it" Liz said as she went behind the counter to get her apron on. " How was your shift? Busy?"

"Not even a little, think I read the entire newspaper twice, but hey the place is so clean you wont have much to do when you close tonight."

"Great" She had been hoping that it would be a busy night so that when she got off she would just want to lay down and go to sleep and not think about being alone for the first time in a long while. She only hoped that every little sound she heard didn't scare the crap out of her although she knew that it probably would.

"Well she you tomorrow girlie, have a good night" Tammy said as she walked out the door a little over a hour later that was being held open for her by the last person that Elizabeth wanted to see right now, Nikolas Cassadine.

"Hey Nik, what can I get for ya" Liz said as he made his way to the front counter.

"Just came by to see how you are doing, make sure that you have everything that you need at your new place"

"I'm doing good and I'm set, so don't worry yourself about me, coffee maybe?" She smiled looking to the door in hopes that god was listening and a mob of people would be coming through now, no such luck. Looking back to Nik who was shaking his head no her smile began to fade and her eyes headed for the counter. It was to hard now a days for her to look at people in the eyes and keep her smile going. She absently take the wet cloth laying there and started to clean the already clean counter. He didn't even seem to notice anything was wrong as she began to hum to herself Lucky and hers song.

"Ok, well I was going to go to the mall tomorrow afternoon and I know that's usually your day off, so if you need to get anything you should come along, get out for a while, some place besides work." Nik had placed his hand over hers forcing her to stop wiping up nothing.

The perfect smile that she would fake for all her friends and family came back to her face as she looked at Nik " Maybe, I don't know. I was thinking of trying to paint on my day off, finish up some of the things I have started."

"Well let me know and I'll come by and pick you up." He slipped off his stool and headed back to the door headed out, " I hope you come Liz, it will be good for you" he said as walked out the door.

"Good for me?" she said when she saw that he was no longer in sight, " Good for me? And of course you would know what's good for me, you all seem to always now what's good for me" walking around the counter to check the sugar on all the tables she continued to mutter to herself not even hearing the bell to the door or notice the man standing just in the door way.

" I don't need any of you telling me what's good for me, you wanna know what's good for me, nothing, nothing, just leave me alone don't keep making me feel like I shouldn't feel like I feel, ughhhh" she said turning now to face the tall blond that had enter during her rant.

"Should I go?" Jason said to the now blood red brunette.

"No! Sorry I didn't see you there. Oh God I feel like a idiot. You must think that I am some kind of crazy person don't you?"

"No I don't." He said with a look a concern for the young girl he had last seen sitting on the crib in front of his burned down garage with tear stained cheeks. "You ok?"

"Yeah im fine, just a moment of insanity really, but I sure that its pasted now" she said willing herself to believe the words that she know where a lie leaving her lips. "Please have a seat where ever you would like, the pickings are good tonight." she said looking into his cerulean eyes.

Walking to the counter she followed while he sat and she went back behind. " What can I get for you?"

"Coffee and the truth, you don't seem fine." He eyes searched hers like he could see straight throw her, the look causing her to feel chills run up her spine.

"Is it really that obvious?" she asked as she poured him a cup of coffee and placed it in front of him. "I must really be off my game if even someone who doesn't know me picks up on it."

"It's pretty easy to see it right now, guess you don't think you have to hide it from me since you don't know me."

"Maybe, but I do know you, or at least know of you. Your Emily's big brother, I met you at the boxcar with Lucky once, and…."

"You heard all the rumors." He finished for her.

"Yeah, but you seem like a nice guy, can't believe everything you hear you know?"

"That you can't. So tell me, what's wrong?"

"Well, everyone just wants what is good for me, I know that they mean well and all but I wish they would just let me deal with finding what is best for me on my own. I love my friends and my family but they really don't have any idea what I need. And if I hear 'I know what your going through' one more time I am gonna lose it, they don't know. They know how they feel about everything not how I feel, everyone feels different and that just seems like a concept that they can't comprehend." It felt so good for her to say that out loud to someone it felt like the one hundred pound weight that she carried around was her was falling away.

"I don't know what your going through, I know how I felt when I had to give Michael up, even though he is still breathing it hurts like he isn't to me."

"Lucky is gone now and nothing is going to bring him back or make it hurt any less, and every time I admit this to myself its like it's the first time and I have to learn it all over again." Her tears began to roll down her cheeks now and placing his hand on the side of her face uses his thumb to wipe away a tear. Unconsciously she turn her face into his hand closing her eyes and relishing the touch.

"Sometimes things are too big to get through all at once, you know they happen fast, but you just got to live through them real slow." He says as she opens her eyes and looks at him. Unbeknownst to them Carly has seen all she can stand of her Jason as she walks away from the front window to Kelly's and down the back alley.

Pulling away from his touch she grabs for the coffee pot to refill his cup and tries to collect herself. It had been so long since anyone had touched and had her react in that way that she didn't quite know what was happening.

As he brought the fresh cup up to his lips he couldn't understand what had gotten into him that made him want to touch her, something about the beautiful girl in front of him made him almost weak in the knees. He knew that she was still in pain about the loss of her boyfriend but he couldn't help but want to be the reason that she finally let him go.

Looking over at the clock on the wall she realized that time was flying by and yet she had only seen two people here besides Tammy her entire shift. It was getting close to closing time already just a little long and she could go home. Home, her home, her home alone. Alone, definitely not one of her favorite words.

"You want to do something with me? It wont take long, you just look like you need to get away for a little bit, I have a little time before I have to be anywhere and a ride sounds like a good idea."

"I could close a little earlier, everything is done around here anyway. Where to?"

"Nowhere, come on." He watched as she placed her apron under the counter and came around to follow him out the door.

Walking around the corner and she sees that he wasn't speaking of a car ride but instead…"A motorcycle ride?"

"Yeah, you'll like it, just hold on tight and yell if ya want me to slow down." He says placing the helmet on the top of her head and slides on holding his hand out to help her on the back. " Trust me."

And she did. Taking his hand she got on and placed her arms around his muscular frame.

"You ready?" Is the last thing she heard before he took off and the sound of the wind drowned out everything else, even her own mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, that was, wow" Elizabeth remarks as she gets off of Jason's bike and takes the helmet from her head." That was so…." looking for the perfect word she cant seem to find one but says "intense and great, this thing is fast."

"Glad ya liked it, I thought that you might as much as I do. I like to get on and ride when things get to me, helps me to clear my head." Jason says smiling at the petite brunette in front of him.

She was so happy right in the second, this moment was perfect. The chaos in her mind seemed at bay and all because of the handsome man still seated on his motorcycle. Looking around it suddenly hit her that she was in front of her grams house.

"What's wrong?" seeing her face change as she looks back toward him.

"I don't live her anymore, I moved out today."

"Oh I didn't know, sorry."

"Its ok, could you give me a ride? I have a studio across from Sonny's warehouse."

He was going to be late but none of that seemed to matter to him. He liked the idea that their night wasn't over just yet. "Of course."

The ride seemed over way to quickly for either of them, "Thanks" she said as she headed him back his helmet.

"Its late, let me walk you up to your room." Getting off his bike they began to walk toward the entrance to her building. Opening the door for her he guides her in by placing his hand on the small of her back. Just as before the tingles up her spine seem to react to his touch like electricity. A quick walk up and they are standing in front of her door.

"Thanks again Jason, your really a life saver, my sanity thanks you too." She says as she leans in giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek she herself didn't even expect. Pulling away she can tell that it surprised him just as much.

As she walks inside and closes the door Jason waits for the click of the lock before leaving. Running down the stairs and to his bike gives her window one more look before fleeing into the night just to see the stiletto of the beautiful girl looking down at him. He had never been late for work for just some girl he barely knew but she was different he thought. Yeah she was something that he had never encountered before.

She watched as his taillight faded away before turning to her blank canvas seating on her easel. Turning on her radio before she sat the words from the song playing made her think of Jason and she automatically knew what she would paint, the wind, the wind on the back of Jason's bike.

_Johnny grew upOn the dark side of the law_

_Livin' in the shadow_

_Of the light he never saw_

_Rosie came 'round_

_In the way that good luck does_

_Just when you're lookin' elsewhere_

_For the thing that never was_

_Wild as the wind_

_Wild as the wind is_

_Wild as the wind is love_

_Wild as the wind_

_Wild as the wind is_

_Wild as the wind is love_

The paint just seemed to mix its self and lay across the canvas in a way she had never made it move before. Closing her eyes visions of the night flooded her mind, the ferries wheel, the sign in front of applejacks, and the yellow door to the house of beauty.

_So they team up_

_And they traveled on thier way_

_Lookin' for foreverFor every yesterday _

The moments the brush cross the easel is like another medicine to Elizabeth, helping her, bring her peace.

_She brings him hope_

_In the way that Angels do_

_Takin' him to heaven_

_In ways he never knew_

Closing her eyes again she sees him, the strong arms and the blue sea that lies in his eyes. She cant help but think of the lightness that his touch brings. How gentle his calloused hands are when they touched her cheek to remove her tears.

_Wild as the wind_

_Wild as the wind is_

_Wild as the wind is love_

_Wild as the wind_

_Wild as the wind is_

_Wild as the wind is love_

_Wild as the wind_

She had never expected that she would imagine any other man in her life and hoped that tonight would not be the last time that she saw him or got to have the wind clear her thoughts.

_Every so often_

_He gets a stray look in his eye_

_She knows how to hold him_

_Without ever askin' why_

_Wild as the wind_

_Wild as the wind is_

_Wild as the wind is love_


	3. Chapter 3

Parking his bike in his usual spot in the parking garage of Harbor Towers, Jason swiftly made his way to the waiting car to take him to his meeting with Sorel and his men. Climbing into the back with another of Sonny's guards driving Jason couldn't seem to shake his mind of the young girl he had just left. Knowing that his mind should be on the business at hand didn't seem to faze him from his thoughts. The ride to the rendezvous point was longer then he had expected it to be as he looked out the window. Remembering her standing in her window as he left was a vision he couldn't soon forget. As the car pulled to a stop, Jason could already see the men standing in wait. First the guard got of the car and rounding the back opened Jason's door. The look that the men waiting gave him let Jason know that this was not who they were expecting to see. Turning to the car Jason watched as the guard closed the door unaware that the waiting gangsters were pulling their weapons. Looking back to the five men the erupting gun fire quickly brought Jason's instincts to kick in. flying over the truck of the car which brought him he was unaware the damage that had already been inflicted until he hit the ground on the other side. The hard pavement knocked the breath from his lungs and the pain to shout daggers through his side. Hearing the sound of approaching feet he laid flat maneuvering his hand until he clasped the cold steel of his own weapon.

"Jason Morgan. We weren't expecting you. Such a good lieutenant coming in Sonny's stead. I wonder if he knew what was going to happen tonight and sent you to your slaughter. To bad you will never get the answer to that question. Its almost a waste, what a good player you would have been had you chosen a better team to play for." Said the man standing above him pointing his weapon at the back of Jason's head.

"So are you gonna actually end this or talk him to death?" Sorel's voice cut in.

Bring his focus back to the task at hand he was surprised to see Jason flip and fire his own gun at him hitting him in the chest causing him to fall backwards and slide down the wall. The confusion to what was happening worked in Jason's favor and he ran out the alley fire at the approaching men as they tired to stop him from leaving. Running Jason knew that he had to get to Sonny's tell him what happened and defiantly get a doctor. He ran with all the steam he had left, going through the front doors to Harbor Towers and into the elevator. Leaning against the wall as he waited to get to the top floor he wasn't sure he would make it to the front door to the penthouse before falling over. When the elevator doors opened he pushed himself from the wall and made his way out. Opening the door to Sonny's penthouse Jason found him downstairs already pouring himself a drink.

"Sonny"

"What happened? Never mind, um, forget the specifics. Did the meeting go down tonight?" Sonny, without ever turning to look masons way said as he made his way to a chair sitting with his back still to him.

"No," Feeling out of breath Jason walked till he was standing behind Sonny's chair. "The meeting, uh, went wrong."

"Well I guess things cleared out exactly the way they were supposed to." shaking his head at what Jason said.

"Sonny," A voice all to familiar to Jason said coming down the stairs, "I can't find a clean towel and I'm not about to use yours." Carly finished as she came to the bottom of the stairs shocked to see Jason. Wearing only Sonny's shirt Jason know exactly what had been going on as he was being shot at before. His mouth gaped in response as he looked from her to Sonny. He had known that he and Carly wouldn't be anything more to each other but he desperately wanted to be apart of Michael's life. He had told Carly that they could try and make something work and here she was at the home of his best friend and boss practically undressed. Seeing the scene before him gave him the energy that he didn't have before. Turning to leave he wasn't sure where he would go. Climbing back in the elevator and pushing the button for the bottom floor only one name popped into mind.

****(Think every other chapter will have a song. What do ya'll think? If you like the idea leave a song idea)****** Sorry so short, next chapter will be a long one


	4. Chapter 4

Stepping away from the nearly finished painting Elizabeth couldn't help but admire her work. She wasn't one to think of her work as great or amazing but she couldn't helping taking pride in her newest work. The Wind. It was all thanks the handsome man that had done her a world of good. He didn't do anything extraordinary he simply listen to her and didn't judge. She finally felt like she was moving forward. First moving out of her grams. Then opening up to her feelings and letting things off of her chest. Walking to the window of the studio see looked out to where she had last seen that man that changed so much for her that night. Even if he didn't know it, he was a knight in shining armor, or maybe that was shiny leather she smiled to herself. Looking back toward the docks she saw something strange. It looked almost like someone laying there in the snow. Squinting her eyes she could make out the arm just above the head and the jean clad legs contrasting with the snow. Grabbing her jacket from the couch she ran out of her studio and down the stairs clearing the door to her building. Hitting the wooden planks of the docks she slowed her pace to the body lying just down the stairs. Looking around she didn't see anyone else as she cautiously moved down step by step.

"Excuse me? Excuse me, Are you ok?" Slowly she leaned down next to what she now knew was a man. Placing her hand on his shoulder she nudged him slightly rolling him over as a soft moan escaped his mouth. She couldn't help the gasp that came from her as she got a look at the man.

"Jason. Jason ! Oh my god! This cant be happening." Grabbing his hand she quickly checked for a pulse and found it very weak. She began to wipe the snow away from his face and tried to shake him to conciseness. "Wake up, Jason you have to wake up. Come on, I cant help you if you don't open your eyes"

_**You and I are here, Underwater**_

_**Seconds are so dear, Underwater**_

Shaking him again she noticed that his eyes were beginning to open. "Oh my god, are you ok? What happened, how did you get here?"

_**Im searching for a light to draw me closer**_

_**I hold my breath in tight**_

"J-just help me up." His words came out breathy

_**Bring me closer**_

_**I feel your touch, will you pull me up again**_

"Are you sure?" The fear prevalent in her voice

_**Its not so bad down here, Underwater**_

_**Once you get passed the fear, Underwater**_

"Yeah, just help me up. I'm fine. Just h-help me up." Elizabeth pulled him up until he was seating up in the snow as he groaned and moved his hand to his side grabbing at the shooting pain that rang through his body.

_**I sense you through the haze, just like a memory**_

_**Ive been down here for days, have you seen me**_

"Jason your bleeding." Elizabeth said now noticing the wound. "Were you shot?"

_**I feel your touch, will you pull me up again**_

"Its ok" The words coming out a slur "I just nee.." Falling back to the ground she tried to keep him up but he was to heavy for her small arms to hold up.

_**Its all the same to me, Underwater**_

_**Theres nothing much to see, Underwater**_

"No, no no" her words came trying to pull him again to seat up. "Not here Jason, not in the snow, no Jason im not going to let you die." Using every ounce of her being she used his jacket to bring him back up toward her. "Come on damnit Jason help me." Jason began to come around again as she squatted down behind him putting her arms under his own pulling him up as he tried to help.

_**I can not make a sound, but I can listen**_

_**I cant tell up from down, and now I miss them**_

"You need to help me Jason, just lean on me. We need to get you inside. Just say awake Jason please." As Jason leaned against her small frame they slowly began to walk toward the front door to her building. Thinking of the stairs she prayed that she would be able to get up without hurting him or herself. It seemed like hours pasted as they began walking the final steps to the door of her studio.

_**I feel your touch, will you pull me up again**_

_**Your just in sight, will you save my life again**_

"Almost there Jason, almost there." Thankful she left in such a rush that her door had been left open, they walked inside. Slamming the door behind them with her foot, slowly they made their way to her second hand couch. Trying to be as gentle as she could she helped him lower his self down moaning in pain with every inch.

_**You and I are here, Underwater**_

"We should call 911 now. I just couldn't let you get hyperthermia laying out there in that snow." She suggested

"No, you cant do that. Cops ask to many questions. I'll be fine. I just need to rest for a little while." The pain in his voice made her know better. He need help and if he wouldn't go to the hospital she was just going to have to take car of him herself. What did she do first? She wasn't a nurse or a doctor, but she was related to quite a few. She couldn't just call her gram through. She already hated Elizabeth living along near the docks. She definitely wouldn't like knowing that a local gangster was bleeding in her studio. Thinking she came up with another solution.

"What about Sonny?" He should have doctors on call. He was a mobster, they have everyone in their pocket right.

"No" His voice became strained. "He wont help."

"He has to help, he is your friend. Your boss. This is probably all his fault."

"I just need a first aid kit."

"I don't have one, ill run to Kelly's. I know they have one and I have the key to get inside."

"Hur-ry" Was all he could get out as she ran out of the door and back down the stairs.

The snow was falling harder and she was glad the Jason was no longer laying in it. What if he was dying? She didn't know how to keep someone alive. She was really not ready for this. She thought her first day of freedom would be relieving. Not this, not having to save a life. Jamming her key in the lock she flew there the door to where she knew they kept the first aid kit. Grabbing it and a few clean towels from the counter she made her way back to the door. Locking it back before she turned to make the run back to her studio she was startled by a hand on her shoulder.

"Elizabeth, are you ok?" Bobbie said concern closing the older woman face.

"Oh Bobbie, thank god its you. You have to come with me. Someone needs help?"

"Let me grab a bag from inside. I keep something's here just in case Luke gets hurt on one of his Helena Cassadine expeditions" Handing for the back, Bobbie quickly gathered what she may need and headed back to Elizabeth. Locking the door they both moved bristly toward her studio. Arriving Bobbie was stunned speechless to find Jason Morgan known gangster laying still on the good girl Elizabeth Webbers couch. Moving quickly she placed herself in front of him moving his arm from his wound on his side. Opening his eyes expecting to see Elizabeth, he was taken aback by Bobbie but did as she directed and sat up with her help. Taking his jacket off and cutting away his shirt she started to examine him.

"Ok. You have a exit wound so that's good. I don't have to go dig around for a bullet. You really need to go to the hospital or call Sonny so he can get you better care I'm not a doctor. The bleeding isn't to bad so your vital organs seem fine." She was saying as she wrapped him up in the bandages she brought with her. "But Jase you need to go to the hospital you need x rays to see if there is any internal bleeding, you need a surgeon."

"No, I cant do that. Please don't tell anyone I am here. Please." Nodding she handing him some pills. Bobbie stood and looked to Elizabeth calling her over farther from Jason with her eyes.

"I have some antibiotics here and some pain killers but he is going to need more. There is enough for tonight and tomorrow but you need him to talk to Sonny since I know he wont go into the hospital. Also every few hours your going to need to help him change his bandages. Keep a eye on his fever, that's how you know if he has a infection. Sonny can get him someplace safe. Keep reminding him of that ok? " With that she walk to the door and gave them both one last look before leaving.

Turning back to Jason she noticed that again he was back to sleep. Grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch she drew it out and placed it over him as she sat on the table just in front of him. She wasn't sure what to do but she did know that the ride he had taking her on had saved her from her own mind, saved her life. It was only fair that she returned the favor. She only wished she could.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep. Sitting on the floor with her head resting on the couch just in front of Jason's chest she leaned up to look at him. It couldn't have been to long she noticed as she looked out the window. The sky was mostly dark with the glimmer of light coming from the approaching sun. Pulling herself up she sat once again on the edge of the coffee table. Moving her hand to Jason's head she noticed that he was still warm but it was only slight. Wondering how she was going to tell him that he had to call Sonny was all that was on her mind at the moment. She had to think of ways to help him. She didn't really now how bad it was. She was still afraid that at any moment he may stop breathing all together. Stirring from his sleep she wrapped his hand in both of hers. His ice blue eye staring back at her.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"I feel a little better. It doesn't hurt as bad anymore. How are you doing?"

Letting out a small laugh she said, "You're the one laying here from a recent bullet wound and your asking me how I am. I'm fine, just worried about you."

"Well I didn't mean to put you out. I didn't really have anywhere else to go. I just kinda started walking." 'to you' he added in his head.

"I know you said you couldn't go to sonny but you really need more medicine for any infection and the pain. Bobbie didn't have that much on her."

"If you called him and told him what I needed I'm sure he would get it. You'll just have to go to his penthouse and pick it up. But Elizabeth you cant tell him where I am. You have to be sure that no one follows you back here. Sonny did something tonight and I don't think I can stand to see him anytime soon."

"I promise I wont let him know where you are."

"My phone should be in my jacket pocket, just press send and you should get him. Tell him to get me something's to wear out of my place too please."

Reaching for his jacket on the side arm of the couch she found his phone in his outside pocket. Pressing send she saw Sonny's name appear on the screen. Holding to her ear she only heard one ring before the line was picked up.

"Jason, Where are you?"

"Sonny, this is Elizabeth. Jason isn't able to talk right now. He is resting. Someone shot him."

"Shot him! Where are you? I'm on my way just tell me where you are!"

"I cant tell you that. Jason doesn't want to see you. But he needs a few things."

"Anything, what does he need?" Reading the bottles that Bobbie left was no easy feat so she just spelled them out.

"One is a antibiotic for any infection and the other is a pain killer. Also he needs some cloths from his place. How long do you think that will take?"

"I should be able to have them all within the hour. Tell Jason I need to know where you are so I can bring them over."

"No, I am just going to come over and get them from your place. See you in a hour." She didn't wait for a goodbye or any other words from sonny before hanging up the phone.

Looking back to Jason she found him staring at her. It suddenly seemed to hit her that he was only in a pair of jeans. The blanket she had place over him had found its way down his broad chest. Even with the bandage across him she could still tell how well built the blond was. Looking up at the ceiling was the only place she could think to look. She most have looked so silly to him she thought, but she would beat that she wasn't the first woman caught staring at him in that way.

"Thanks" he said in the silence as she brought her eyes back down to his face.

Smiling she made her way over to the table again. It was becoming her favorite place to seat. Well the pickings were slim so it was her only option unless she seat at her easel.

"As soon as I get something to wear ill leave, I don't want to cause any trouble."

"You cant!" she was surprised herself at her outburst. He couldn't leave, she liked the idea of helping him get better. Thinking quickly for a good reason why he should stay she added "If you leave I will only worry about you, then I'll convince myself something horrible has happened and I'll be out searching for you."

"I just don't want you to get in any trouble from anyone."

"Well no one knows that you're here. I can help you and make sure that your ok. That way we both win. I get company and you get a nurse. Well not a very good nurse but its better then nothing right?"

"It shouldn't be to long before I am healed enough to be on my own. At least I know that I wont have to see Sonny if I am here." 'or Carly, plus this is a much better view' he thought as he look at the pretty dark haired girl sitting in front of him. Shaking the thought from his head he tried to remind himself that she was still mourning the lost of her boyfriend and she was a girl, a young girl. She definitely wasn't thinking of him in that way. He did like the idea of being around her more, have her to listen to was a definite perk he thought. He like the was she seemed to ramble about when she talked.

"Well until then, your all mine, I mean, uh…"

"I know what you mean." but all yours does sound good to he thought.

Looking down at watch, she figured that it was about time to head over to Sonny's place. Standing she felt his eyes following her as she made her way to where she had put her jacket. Sliding it on and grabbing her keys she turned around and was not shocked that his eyes where still on her. Something about him was different then anyone she had ever meet. It seemed like in the short time they had become friends they were already in tuned with one another.

"I am going to head to Sonny's now. I shouldn't be to long."

"Be careful."

"I will" she said heading out the door.

Walking into Harbor Towers she was glad for the warmth but not ready to face the man upstairs. Afraid she may crack under pressure from the local mob king she was hoping the meeting would be brief. Climbing into the elevator she pressed the button for the top floor. As the doors dinged at the penthouse level she exited and made her way to the door with the guard standing in front of it.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Webber. I'm here to see Sonny about Jason."

"Yeah he has been expecting you" Opening the door he announced her before turning back to her pointing the way. Taking a deep breath she entered.

"Is he is he alright." Sonny asked as soon as her saw Elizabeth.

"Yes well no, I mean his not dead if that's what you mean."

"Alright." Making his way to the table behind him he picked up a brown bag and a gym bag with some of Jason's cloths inside handing them to her. "This is the medicine and some cloths. Why don't you let Johnny drive you, it will be faster."

"I cant, sorry." turning to leave she was almost to the door when Sonny stopped her.

"Elizabeth, if he's getting worse, if you think he is dying, forget what Jason told you. Just call me ok to come?"

"I will." turning back to the door Elizabeth heard him say thank you, stopping again she turned to speck. "His my friend, im just taking care of him that's all."


	6. Chapter 6

Returning to the Studio Elizabeth tried to make sure that none of Sonny's men had followed her. She was thankful for the help the earlier morning light had provided her. She was also thankful that she didn't have to work today. She hadn't gotten much rest and the fatigue was being to set in especially as she went up the stairs yet again to her door. Walking inside she saw that Jason was waking up as she came in.

"Did I wake you?" she asked

"No, I was sleeping. Just resting my eyes. Do you think anyone followed you?"

"I don't think so. I got the medicine here so you should be set for a while. I also got you a bag of cloths" Walking over to put the bags on the table.

Looking around, she became very aware that Jason was laying in her bed/couch. Moving to the closet she took out a few quilts and blankets and moved over to the floor across from were he was. Arrange them on the floor she went back to the closet to get a pillow. Well this will have to do she thought.

"You shouldn't sleep there. I will" Jason said going to make a move to get off the couch.

"No way, you sit back down. I'll be fine. I'll go buy a cot or something later." She said as Jason lowered his arms back down.

"Are you sure? Once I get down there I should be fine."

"Yeah im sure. We should probably change your bandage before we try to get any sleep." Walking toward the sink she washed her hands and took the supplies Bobbie had left and made her way to the couch. "Then you can put on something warm." Moving the blanket down so she could get the old bandage off he watched as she tried to warm up her hands. Seating on the couch next to him she lowered her head down as she unwind his bandage. He couldn't help himself from breathing in her scent. She smelled of soft vanilla and something else he didn't quite now.

"Finished." she spoke moving back away from him. " Now the fever, here, this is how gram always did it." Placing her cheek on his forehead he breathed her in again. This time he knew the scent that eluded him.

"You smell like snow." He said her cheek still against his forehead

"Snow doesn't smell." She said matter of factly

"Yes it does." He said letting a small laugh escape as she moved back.

"Your not as hot anymore that's good. The medicine must be working. You should probably take some more. It will help you sleep too." Moving she took the bottles in her hand and handed them to him. Getting up she took a glass and placed water in it to make the pills easier for him to shallow. Giving him the glass he took a drink and handed it back. Looking through the bag he took out a long sleeved t-shirt and with Elizabeth's help pulled it over his head and put it on.

"Thanks"

"Anytime"

Laying down on her makeshift bed she watched as he laid down and closed his eyes before doing the same.

_**Every night I rush to my bed**_

_**With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you**_

_**When I **__**close**__** my eyes I'm going out of my head**_

_**Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?**_

_**Clouds filled with stars cover the skies**_

_**And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby**_

_**What kinda dream is this?**_

Elizabeth was so use to the nightmares that plagued her dreams she came to expect them. It seemed like every night she got to lose Lucky all over again. This time however it didn't feel like a nightmare. She was alone in her studio staring out the window when someone knocked on the door. Opening the door she was greeted by Jason smiling down at her.

_**You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Either way I don't wanna wake up from you**_

_**(Turn the lights on)**_

_**Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true(Turn the lights on)**_

She flung herself into his arms and the embraced seemed to last forever. Grabbing his hand she pulled him inside and lead him to her couch. Folding her legs underneath her and joined her taking her hand in his. "I've been looking for you" he said touching her face with his free hand.

_**My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where**_

_**Baby long as you're here**_

_**I'll be floating on air'**_

_**Cause you're my**_

_**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Either way I don't wanna wake up from you(Turn the lights on)**_

"I've been looking for you too" she responded.

_**I mention you when I say my prayers**_

_**I wrap you around all of my thoughts**_

_**Boy you're my temporary high**_

_**I wish that when I wake up you're there**_

_**To wrap your arms around me for real**_

_**And tell me you'll stay by side**_

Moving closer to her till their foreheads meet she could feel their breaths mingling as their noses touched.

_**Clouds filled with stars cover the skies**_

_**And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby**_

_**What kinda dream is this?**_

_**You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Either way I don't wanna wake up from you(Turn the lights on)**_

_**Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true(Turn the lights on)**_

Moving his other hand away from hers he placed it just below her chin and began to tilt her toward him.

_**Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain**_

_**Not even death can make us part**_

_**What kind of dream is this?**_

_**You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Either way I don't wanna wake up from you(Turn the lights on)**_

A sudden pounding on her door brought her quickly from her dream. Nearing jumping out of her skin she looked over to Jason who the pounding had also woken. Elizabeth looked back to the door as another knock came.

"Elizabeth, You here?" Came Nikolas' voice from the other side of the door.

"Damnit" Elizabeth swore under her breathe.

"Liz, hey Liz open up." Another voice came, Emily's voice.

Hanging her head she turned back to Jason. Crawling over to him she whispered, "What should we do?"

"Help me to the closet" He said

"Just a minute" she called out as she helped him move. Making sure he was ok she closed the door behind her. Grabbing her makeshift bed she throw it onto her couch and then placed the medicine and Jason bag underneath the blankets. Standing in front of the door she smoothed her cloths and opened the door.

"Took ya long enough." Emily said walking in and standing next to her.

"Well I was sleeping. Long night painting." She said pointing to the nearly finished canvas on her easel.

"Nice" Emily noted looking.

"So you gonna come shopping?"

"No, I think im just going to go back to sleep for a bit. Finish my painting, maybe try to clean this place up a little." Liz could she the disappointment in both of her friends faces.

"Come on Liz, you should come. Maybe get yourself a bed." Good point she noted as Nikolas stared at her, but she couldn't leave Jason alone right now. His wound was still so fresh he would need her help.

"How about tomorrow? I just have things to do today, but I have all weekend off so we will still have time to hangout."

"Ok, but tomorrow you are totally going to get out of this place. Even if I have to drag you out by your hair." Emily teased moving back out into the hallway.

"I'll see you guys soon. Have fun." Elizabeth said watching her friend turn to leave as she closed and locked the door behind them. Practically running back to the closet she opened to she Jason leaning against the wall. "Sorry about that."

"Its fine." laying his arm across her shoulder she guided him back to the couch. He was thankful to have someone like Liz in his life. He didn't have many people he could count on. Especially after last night, he realized that the list only had three names on it. Lila, Emily, and now Elizabeth. Seating down he watched as she cleared the mess she had a piled off the couch in her hast to answer the door.

"You probably should have gone with them. Your place really could use a bed."

"Well I don't have the money for it right now. I was thinking of just going to my grams and getting the cot out of her attic while she is at work." She mused aloud folding up the blankets and laying them back wear she had mad her bed. Looking up at the clock she saw that it was one in the afternoon already. "Your probably hungry. I know I cant force you to eat but I have to make sure you stay hydrated. If I went and got you some soup would you eat for me?"

"Well if you say its best I will."

"And I do say it is." She said walking to the closet to get out some clean cloths. "I'm just going to go down the hall and change in the bathroom and then head out to the store." Heading for the door she stopped and turned back to Jason. "Lay down and rest a while, don't go anywhere. I would hate to carry you back up the stairs." Nodding to her, she turned and left.

Jason had never expected to meet anyone quite like Elizabeth. She was different then anyone he knew. So far in the short time he had known her she seemed to accept him for who he was. Every woman he had ever meet had wanted to change him in some way. Robin had never accepted his job and though Carly had accepted his job, she didn't accept him as being his own person. Elizabeth had trusted him the first time she had met her. Maybe that was naïve of her but remembering what Sonny had told him about Lucky's Girlfriend and what had brought the two of them together he doubted that it was naivety. Just as he seemed so comfortable with her, she was the same with him. Something about her just made him want to open up to her. Why had she been his first thought after leaving Sonny's? Of that he still wasn't completely sure of, or maybe he just wasn't letting himself think it. She was a young girl, a beautiful young girl who had lost the love of her short life just months before. Nothing would possibly ever happen between them, she probably would only ever think of him as a friend she was helping. Trying to block the rest of his thoughts from his mind he decided to get up from where he was. It was far from easy for him to left himself from the sofa but after a long struggle he had finally succeeded. Moving slowly he poked his head out the door making sure no one else was around and made his was out.

Placing her key in her door she was surprised to find it already unlocked. Stepping inside she looked at the now empty couch as she placed the shopping bags on the small counter near the sink.

"Jason?" Saying it she almost hoped he would come out of hiding but with the closet door still open there was really no where he could hide. In a huff she walked back fling the door open just to find a surprised Jason standing in front her.

"Your back" He said as she put her arm around him leading he back to the couch and helping him seat back.

"Yeah I'm back and just where did you get off to? Its much to soon for you to be up and walking around. You look like your about to keel over"

"You trying to make me feel better. I needed the exercise."

"So you decided to do some laps down the hall. If you move around to much you could start to bleed again"

"I went to wash up. Cant you tell?"

"Well that is why there is a sink right there you could have used it."

"Well, I would have but it has no hot water and I really didn't feel like freezing myself under a cold tap."

"That is why there is a hot plate, Warm up the water and place it in the sink duh." she said seating down beside him removing her scarf, gloves and jacket.

"The walking helps me." Turning to look at Elizabeth, "I have to get out of here."

"Why? Do you need a better place to hide?"

"You cant take care of me anymore."

"Oh really? Says who?" she said standing and walking over to the counter and then pulling a can of soup from the bag. Placing a pot on the stove she opened the can and turned on the hot plate. "It is so hard for me to warm up some soup for you?"

"It just isn't fair to you Liz. You should have to take care of me."

"Well I get to decide what is fair to me. All you have to do is take your medicine and rest. No one knows that you're here."

"What if the wrong people find out that I am staying here?"

"Don't worry about that. Just appreciate what you have," Raising her rooms and motioning to the room. "All this and canned soup."

Grabbing a bowl from under the counter she turned off the hot plate and poured the hot soup into the bowl and made her way back to the couch. He watched her stirring and blowing the soup mesmerized by the pouty way her lips looked as she did it. Heading him the bowl it was quickly taking back as she noticed how hard it was for him to feed himself.

"One question, you cant even left your hands to eat, how did you wash up?" she said giving him his first spoonful.

"Well, I filled up the sink with Warm water and leaned down and then I just kinda fell in." He could help but join it to her laughter as she envisioned him diving in head first. "Please don't make me laugh, it hurts." But still small laughs escaped both of them.

(Kind of a up beat song but I liked the lyrics)


End file.
